Untitled
by Zanan
Summary: Beberapa perjalanan memang tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan, bahkan bagi beberapa orang itu selalu menyesakkan. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah orang yang paling sial yang ada di dunia.. Warning : PoV yang selalu berubah dan waktu yang tidak bisa ditebak. Jangan salahkan saya jika bingung.
1. Awal

**Untitled**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DXD Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

Lokasi : Tidak terdefinisi

Waktu : Tidak terdefinisi

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja menghancurkan semua yang ada hanya dengan jentikan jari."

"Kau tidak ingin itu? Lantas apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jadi kau ingin teman bermain? Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan dunia sebagai tempat bermainmu."

.

.

"Menjadi bulan-bulanan, oleh perasaan ... "

Tak sadar, lagu 'Distraksi' yang dinyanyikan oleh 'Danilla' melantun keluar dari bibirku, bahkan dengan _earphone_ [ **1** ]murahanku, suara unik nan merdu miliknya masih sama; cocok untuk mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak tentang kejadian semalam. Beberapa menit sebelum bel pelajaran berdenting, membuat suasana kelas ramai dengan kegiatan wajib siswa-siswi—Menyalin pekerjaan rumah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sekolah ini sehingga menjadikan pukul 06:30 pagi sebagai waktu masuknya, yang jelas ini sungguh menyiksa bagi mereka yang bekerja sampingan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, atau mungkin aku saja ya?

Tak sadar, tiba-tiba bunyi bel tanda pelajaran dimulai masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku.

* * *

Tampaknya lagu itu tidak sepenuhnya bisa menyingkirkan beban pikiranku. Bagaimana tidak, pandanganku terfokus pada teman sekelasku, Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima yang ternyata adalah seorang iblis, dan tahu yang lebih mengejutkan? Dia—Rias Gremory—baru saja mereinkarnasi seorang manusia menjadi iblis.

Lamunanku terhenti menyadari mereka berdua telah beranjak dari kursi belajarnya karena jam istirahat sudah dimulai, dan kemungkinan akan menuju ruangan klubnya berada; yang aku asumsikan sekarang berfungsi sebagai sarang iblis.

"Tampaknya aku akan mengalami stres berat sampai beberapa bulan yang akan datang, pasti," ujarku sambil memijat pelipisku kasar.

* * *

Walaupun menduduki peringkat 1 umum, di kelas aku tidak memiliki teman, bukan anti sosial, melainkan asosial. Banyak kejadian yang membentuk kepribadianku hingga saat ini, termasuk tidak mengenal orang tua sejak lahir.

Sambil menenteng _bento_ [ **2** ], aku beranjak menuju atap sekolah, bisa dibilang ini adalah tempat favoritku; bukan hanya sepi, semilir angin yang menerpa wajahku kadang membuatku tertidur. Deru angin langsung menyapaku ketika membuka satu-satunya akses menuju atap sekolah, namun ada hal yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya; seorang perempuan tampak berdiri sambil memegangi pembatas atap, seperti menunggu seseorang. Tak ingin mengganggu kegiatannya, aku perlahan berbalik meninggalkan tempat ini; namun belum sempat menutup pintu, sosok tersebut berbalik menatapku kemudian berkata.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ [ **3** ], aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Tunggu, apa yang dia bilang tadi? Menunggu seorang yang tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan orang lain ini? Yang benar saja? Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih dekat dengannya untuk memastikan siapa yang berbicara denganku. Tak disangka seorang ketua OSIS yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya yang malah menyambut indra penglihatanku. Apa aku berbuat salah berat sehingga ketua OSIS sendiri yang mendatangiku?

"Maaf, ada apa _Kaichou_ [ **4** ]?" aku bertanya tanpa menyebutkan namanya. Selain karena tidak sopan karena memanggil nama dari seseorang yang belum pernah berkenalan denganku, aku juga tidak mengetahui namanya, jujur.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada hal khusus, aku hanya ingin makan bersamamu, boleh?" ujarnya sambil mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman lalu membuka _bento_ yang ia bawa. Mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa menolak, aku hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda jawaban 'iya'.

Beberapa menit kami lalui dengan diam, mungkin karena aku yang tidak memiliki niat untuk berbicara atau dia yang tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa. Hal ini tidak menggangguku sama sekali, sungguh. Namun berbeda dengan dia, yang terlihat ingin membuka mulut. Cukup kasihan dengannya, aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Kita belum berkenalan, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, namamu?" ujarku sambil menyodorkan tangan. Dia tampak terkejut karena aku—teman sekelasnya—tidak mengetahui namanya. Namun dengan cepat dia menguasai suasana dan menjabat tanganku.

"Sona Sitri, kau boleh memanggilku Sona jika ka ..."

"Sitri- _san_ [ **5** ], aku akan memanggilmu itu karena kita belum terlalu dekat untuk memanggil nama depan," aku langsung memotong ucapannya, untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman dari orang lain.

Hening kembali melanda kami berdua. Kotak makanku sudah kosong; seharusnya aku beranjak pergi dari sini, namun kakiku serasa dipaku; tidak ingin beranjak meninggalkan gadis mungil ini. Kuperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama, bibir mungilnya masih mengunyah makanan; elegan bak bangsawan. Kalau boleh dikatakan, dia berasal dari kelas arya, sedangkan aku _dravida_ [ **6** ]. Dia tampaknya sadar bahwa aku memperhatikannya, terbukti dari kepalanya yang menunduk menyembunyikan pandangan matanya.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, silakan." Gestur tubuhnya berubah, aura yang dimilikinya pun berubah. Waktu serasa lebih lambat daripada yang tadi; seakan ada energi yang menekan diriku. Kulihat wajahnya, lebih menyeramkan daripada yang tadi.

"Mau 'kah kau bergabung dengan _peerage_ [ **7** ]iblisku?" ucapannya diikuti dengan muncul sayap kelelawar di belakang punggungnya.

Tarik ucapanku tentang stres berat, aku akan mati. Kaget pun tidak ada gunanya sekarang, aku sudah terlalu lelah.

"Kenapa aku?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku sekarang. Sebagai manusia biasa yang dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang tidak normal sekali saja sudah bisa membuatmu hampir mati, hanya keberuntungan yang membuatku hanya mengalami mual sekarang.

"Kau pintar, bahkan lebih pintar daripada aku. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pembuat strategi di dalam kelompok ku. Jadi mau kah kau?" dia berujar dengan wajah datar, terselip nada memerintah di dalam suaranya yang sama datarnya dengan wajahnya. Hilang sudah kesan positif yang aku tanamkan tadi.

"Apa keuntungannya jika aku menjadi iblis?" ujarku sambil mencoba menenangkan diri. Dia tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaanku, disertai sedikit seringai. Apakah iblis memang seperti ini?

"Tentu kau akan mendapatkan banyak hal. Sayap iblis, kekuatan magis, penglihatan malam, akses ke neraka, dan jika kau bekerja keras kau akan mendapatkan set bidak caturmu dan membuat _peerage_ 'mu sendiri." Seringainya tambah lebar setelah usai berucap ditambah sekarang dia bersedekap.

Jadi mana yang lebih penting, mempertahankan kemanusiaan ataukah memperoleh banyak keuntungan? Cukup pusing untuk memikirkan hal ini, sebagian dari diriku menginginkan eksplorasi hal baru, sedangkan sebagiannya ingin mempertahankan kemanusiaan.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Seringainya turun, tampak raut tidak suka di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada, kau hanya akan lupa pernah melakukan percakapan ini. Itu saja, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

Aku bernafas lega, kukira aku akan dibunuh seperti adegan di _anime_ dan film.

"Kalau begitu aku menolaknya, ma ..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan omongan, bongkahan es tiba-tiba menusuk perutku. Memberikan sensasi rasa hangat dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Aku baru sadar, maksud dari aku tidak akan mengingat kejadian ini adalah aku akan mati. Dia cukup pintar untuk membodohiku ternyata. Dasar iblis.

Es yang ada mulai melebur, hanya menyisakan lubang besar yang menganga di perutku dan genangan darah yang ada di lantai atap; saksi bisu kematianku. Hilangnya es tersebut memaksa tubuhku untuk jatuh karena tidak ada energi untuk menopang. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap benci wajah porselennya, mencoba mengutuknya lewat mata.

Pandanganku mulai menghitam, inikah akhir dari hidupku? Cepat sekali, hanya 17 tahun. Tampaknya Tuhan memang membenciku. Hal yang terakhir yang bisa aku lihat hanyalah perempuan sialan itu berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di depan mayatku lalu berkata.

"Kasihan, coba saja kau mau menjadi budakku." Hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang bisa aku dengar, dan tiba-tiba sekitarku menggelap.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Keterangan :**

1\. Earphone = Alat yang dapat mengubah energi listrik menjadi gelombang suara yang bisa didengar oleh manusia

2\. Bento = adalah bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain.

3\. -kun= digunakan oleh perempuan ketika menyebutkan laki-laki yang sangat berarti baginya.

4\. Kaichou = Ketua.

5\. -san = panggilan untuk orang yang dihormati.

6\. Dravida = Bangsa yang hidup di tanah India pada masa lampau, dianggap lebih rendah daripada bangsa arya.

7\. Peerage = gelar kebangsawanan

* * *

 **Pesan penulis :**

Kembali lagi bersama hamba, dengan cerita yang sama enggak jelasnya dengan sebelumnya. Bagaimana _twist_ di akhir? Sudah tertebak atau malah kaget? Hamba ingin melakukan eksplorasi terhadap tulisan hamba dengan mencampurkan supranatural, drama, dan sains -fiksi. Ya walaupun hasilnya hancur sih, hamba sadar kok! Cerita ini juga belum memiliki judul, jika ada yang memiliki saran beritahu saja. Tolong berikan komentar, baik itu kritik, saran, cacian atau bahkan makian. Mungkin ini saja yang hamba bisa sampaikan, sekian dan terima kasih. Zanan _log out._


	2. Hidup mati hidup

**Untitled**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DXD Ichiei Ishibumi**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah!" Seketika aku terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa sekarang aku sedang berada di kelas, dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telingaku yang melantunkan lagu 'Distraksi'. Dengan cekatan aku langsung memeriksa jam tanganku 06:24 _AM[_ _ **1**_ _]_ dan 22 November terpampang. Apakah itu berarti aku kembali ke masa lalu? Tapi kenapa? Oh ini semakin membuatku pusing. Masalah iblis dan iblis lainnya, baru saja dibunuh dan sekarang ini? Tuhan, kau memang benar-benar yang terburuk.

Pikiranku hanya bisa terfokus pada hal yang paling krusial saat ini, tidak memedulikan penjelasan guru yang sudah aku dengar. Apakah aku harus tetap makan di atap ataukah mencari jalan lain? "Untung saja aku sudah terlalu banyak mendapat siksaan hingga hal ini tidak membuatku gila," tanpa sadar aku melanturkan ucapan dengan nada kecil saking pusingnya.

Tampaknya aku harus mencoba untuk menghadapi Sona untuk menghindari pemotongan garis waktu yang terlalu panjang—itu pun jika teori ini benar. Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam pulpen milikku hingga patah, membuat tintanya meluber membasahi buku tulisku, sialan, cobaan apalagi ini?!

.

.

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk ku setelah membiarkan Sona berjalan terlebih dahulu. Dengan pelan aku melangkahkan kaki menuju atap, entah kenapa jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat menyebabkan keringat membasahi tubuhku. Seragam yang kukenakan pun sudah mulai basah di bagian punggungnya. Hanya tinggal menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi, aku bisa meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Berharap bahwa Sona tidak ada dan aku hanya akan makan dengan tenang, hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang.

Tapi salah, sosok itu ada di sana. Gaya yang sama, posisi yang sama, menguatkan bahwa memang benar aku pernah menjalani ini. Aku mundur perlahan, sebagian dari diriku mengulangi yang kulakukan saat itu, sebagiannya lagi meneriakkan 'kabur!'.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Bohong! Kau pasti baru beberapa menit sampai di sini! Ingin rasanya meneriakkan itu, namun yang aku lakukan hanyalah berjalan perlahan mendekatinya hingga posisi berdiriku sama dengan saat itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada hal khusus, aku hanya ingin makan bersamamu, boleh?" Persis, semua yang dia lakukan persis sama dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Berarti aku belum mengubah tatanan waktu hingga sekarang. Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku dan memakan bekal dengan perlahan, menghayati setiap waktu yang ada. Semoga saja aku tidak mati kali ini. Sejenak aku pikir, mungkin Tuhan menyayangiku karena tidak memilih menjadi iblis dan memberikan satu kesempatan agar bisa hidup, tapi aku malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tapi saat ini sudah terlambat untuk kembali, mungkin aku memang harus mempertahankan kemanusiaanku sebagai rasa penghormatan kepada-Nya dan memberikan perlawanan pada Sona, walaupun kemungkinan besar aku akan mati.

"Uzumaki- _kun_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sudah saatnya, aku harus benar-benar siap menghadapinya sekarang.

"Tentu, silakan."

"Mau 'kah kau bergabung dengan _peerage_ iblisku?" Akting kaget yang aku gunakan saat ini, mencoba senatural mungkin karena tahu yang aku hadapi saat ini satu tingkat di bawahku soal kepintaran.

"Maaf tapi aku menolak." Setelah selesai berkata seperti itu, aku langsung loncat ke samping kiri guna menghindari balok es yang pasti akan datang. Dan benar saja, satu balok es langsung meluncur melewati tempat dudukku tadi ketika aku sudah mendarat. Dia tampak terkejut melihatku bisa menghindari serangan itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku semakin ingin memilikimu. Biar aku beritahu kentungan menjadi iblis. Kau bisa menjadi sangat kuat dan membentuk _harem_ [ **2** ], apakah itu tidak membuatmu tertarik?" dia berujar dengan nada yang menggoda. Sekarang aku yakin bahwa iblis tetaplah iblis di mana pun mereka berada.

"Tetap aku menolak. Aku lebih baik mati menjadi manusia daripada harus hidup seperti kalian." Tiba-tiba air dengan diameter yang kecil datang. Aku dengan mudah menghindarinya hanya dengan menggeser sedikit kepalaku. Tidak main-main, efek dari peluru air itu mampu membuat lubang dengan kedalaman beberapa centimeter. 'Kalau itu mengenai kepalaku tadi, apa jadinya tengkorak kepalaku?!' pikirku histeris.

"Jam istirahat sudah hampir selesai Uzumaki- _kun_. Tampaknya aku harus membunuhmu sekarang. Jadi selamat tinggal."

Aku langsung berlari menuju pagar pembatas dan berniat loncat dari lantai 4 gedung sekolah ini, setidaknya ada semak-semak yang bisa melindungiku di bawah, semoga.

"Oh? Kau berpikir bisa lari? Rantai air!" dia berteriak sesuatu yang menggelikan seperti di beberapa _anime_. Saat sudah selesai memanjat pembatas, serasa ada air yang menarik tubuhku. Rupanya teriakan tadi bukan formalitas belaka. Langsung saja tubuhku dilempar ke atas, cukup tinggi menurutku. Tentu saat ini adalah implementasi nyata tentang gaya parabola, apakah aku harus menghitung energi yang tercipta ketika aku mencapai beton atap sekolah? Ah tampaknya aku tetap akan mati. Terima kasih Tuhan karena telah memberikan kesempatan, dan maaf karena tidak bisa memanfaatkannya. Tubuhku telah mencapai titik puncak, hanya tinggal menunggu gravitasi untuk membawaku turun ke bawah. Dari sini dapat kulihat hampir seluruh bangunan sekolah, apakah itu berarti aku terlalu tinggi? Secara tiba-tiba energi yang umum di bumi—gravitasi—menarikku ke bawah. Degup jantungku makin mengeras, sekilas aku melihat seringai dari Sona, sekali lagi aku mengutuknya sebelum menutup mata dan menghirup nafas panjang, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Bruk!

Dan ya, aku mati untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama namun jam yang berbeda. Sekali lagi terima kasih Tuhan.

* * *

.

.

Kaget, aku lagi-lagi berada di kelas. Jam dan tanggalnya pun sudah kupastikan sama. Apakah berarti Tuhan masih menyayangiku? Namun yang pasti aku tidak akan memilih rute untuk menghadapinya—Sona—lagi, tidak akan pernah. Namun mengingat bahwa satu iblis saja sudah sangat kuat, haruskah aku mengasah tubuhku agar sewaktu-waktu bisa melindungi diri? Mungkin aku harus mempelajari beberapa aliran bela diri, mungkin. Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah rileks, tidak boleh terlalu tegang atau akan menderita stroke, kau tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membayar itu kan, Naruto? Entah kenapa monolog itu membuatku terpukul, Naruto yang menyedihkan.

Rasanya bosan, sudah 3 kali mendengar materi yang sama, 3 kali melihat kegiatan yang sama, 3 kali melihat sosok iblis yang sama, 3 kali ... tunggu, nanti aku makan di mana ya? Di kelas saja deh, dia tidak akan berani menyerang jika ada saksi, aku benar 'kan?

Waktu terus berlalu seiring dengan pemikiranku yang melayang entah ke mana, bunyi bel istirahat tiba-tiba sudah berbunyi. Ketua kelas menyuruh kami untuk memberikan salam penghormatan kepada guru, setelahnya guru tersebut keluar diikuti beberapa murid. Ekor mataku terfokus pada Sona, melihat apakah dia sudah keluar kelas atau belum, merasa sudah aman, aku mengeluarkan _bento_ milikku dan akan mulai memakannya, tak lupa membaca doa. Namun belum sempat suapan pertama masuk ke dalam mulut, aku tiba-tiba terpikirkan sebuah alat untuk melawan iblis.

.

.

" _Sensei_ [ **3** ], kalau boleh aku ingin bertanya tentang hukum 'gravitasi'." Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang guru, menghadap Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ , seorang guru fisika dengan gender perempuan yang masih muda.

Tampak Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ mengangguk pertanda jawaban iya disertai senyuman, mungkin karena sedikit murid yang ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran di luar jam sekolah.

"Jadi begini, besar gravitasi itu berbanding terbalik dengan jarak dari pusat sebuah planet kan?" ujarku yang dibalas anggukan olehnya. Setelah mendapat jawaban itu, aku kemudian meneruskan "Jadi, bisakah kita memanipulasi gravitasi, maksudku tanpa harus berbuat sesuatu terhadap jarak obyek dengan pusat benda?"

Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ tampak berpikir, beberapa menit aku menunggu akhirnya dia memberikan jawaban.

"Menurut _sensei_ sih tidak bisa karena pasti bertentangan dengan rumus yang ada. Tapi mungkin kau salah tanggap tentang sesuatu, bukan hanya planet yang memiliki gravitasi, semua benda yang memiliki massa memiliki gravitasi kok, bahkan bola basket sekalipun. Nah tapi semakin besar massa suatu benda makin besar gravitasinya. Sampai sini kau paham kan?" Aku langsung mengangguk, otakku memang cepat tanggap akan sesuatu.

"Jadi jika kau ingin bermain dengan gravitasi, buatlah sesuatu dengan massa yang besar maka sebuah obyek akan mendekat ke arah pusat gravitasi tersebut. Nah itu saja yang bisa _sensei_ berikan. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" dia bertanya diakhiri senyuman, entah kenapa wajahnya sangat manis. Aku berpikir sebentar, dan dengan cepat bertanya lagi.

"Apakah mungkin obyek kecil memiliki massa yang besar?"

"Mungkin bisa jika kamu mampu meng- _compress_ [ **4** ]nya. Eh apa kau benar-benar serius ingin melakukan ini?" dia bertanya dengan nada kaget, seperti tidak menyadari apa maksudku dari awal. Aku pun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin sih, tapi pasti susah mencari obyek kecil dengan massa yang besar. Mungkin aku akan membuat alat untuk mengendalikan listrik soalnya itu lebih mudah. Terima kasih atas jawabannya _sensei_ , aku pergi dulu."

"Iya, datang lagi ya. Aku menunggu alat buatanmu!" Dan aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Jadi sekarang aku harus membeli beberapa alat di toko perkakas.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan banyak uangku hanya untuk membuat senjata ini, astaga aku benar-benar bodoh. Sekarang aku hanya harus melilitkan kawat ini ke sebuah benda bulat, lalu menyambungkannya ke trafo dan akhirnya memberikan kapasitor sebagai tempat penyimpanan listrik dan jadilah sebuah 'tesla coil'[ **5** ]. Eh tapi yang aku buat memiliki tegangan 220V, bagaimana caraku bertahan dari listrik itu? Astaga kenapa aku baru memikirkannya sekarang sih! Dasar Naruto bodoh! Besok tanya Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ saja deh. Aku harus segera mendaftar ke salah satu dojo agar bisa berlatih ilmu bela diri.

Sekarang lihat dirimu Naruto, terlalu banyak hal negatif menimpamu. Apakah aku seharusnya bunuh diri saja? Menyusul beberapa teman yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

Aku mengacak rambutku, pusing, terlalu pusing malah. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

Bersambung

* * *

Keterangan :

1\. AM = Memiliki arti sebelum tengah hari.

2\. Harem = Pengisahan hubungan poligami.

3\. -sensei = Panggilan untuk guru.

4\. Compress = Memadatkan.

5\. Tesla coil = Penghantar listrik tanpa kabel.

* * *

 **Pesan penulis :**

Kembali lagi bersama saya dan cerita tidak jelasnya. Saya ingin berterima kasih pada beberapa orang yang sudah sudi membaca cerita ini. Kali ini terungkap kemampuan spesial Naruto, benar, menghabiskan banyak uang, bercanda kok. Saya menjanjikan sains-fiksi, mungkin sebagian dari cerita ini akan berisi itu—karena ini adalah basis saya— jadi maafkan jika kalian tidak senang. Silakan berikan tanggapan, kritik, cacian atau bahkan makian, saya akan menerimanya. Sekian dan terima kasih. Zanan _log out._


	3. Pembunuhan pertama

**Untitled**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DXD Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

"Citt!"

Gosong, satu-satunya kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan tikus yang menjadi percobaan tesla coil buatanku. Aku langsung meneguk ludah dan berujar "Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku yang sudah membuat senjata pembunuh instan."

Aku langsung mematikan benda berbahaya tersebut, dan berharap tidak akan pernah menggunakannya lagi. 'Jadi pilihanku satu-satunya sekarang adalah belajar bela diri sampai bisa menemukan cara memakai benda ini ya,' batinku. Kulirik jam yang terpasang di dinding, menunjukkan jam 3 pagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidur, tetapi terbangun sampai sekarang, terlalu banyak pikiran ternyata menyakitkan, sampai membuat waktu tidurku terganggu.

Setelah selesai membereskan kekacauan tadi, saat ini aku sedang menonton TV ditemani semangkuk mi instan. Pikiranku tidak bisa fokus ke acara opera sabun yang sedang ditayangkan, hidupku seakan benar-benar rusak saat ini. Mengingat kejadian di mana aku harus mengemis agar bisa bertahan hidup, hingga dipekerjakan menjadi buruh pabrik dengan upah di bawah minimum seakan hal kecil jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Kenapa aku tidak mati saja ya? Rasanya aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk hidup, toh tidak ada orang yang akan bersedih jika aku mati 'kan?" Kepalaku langsung sakit setelah mengucapkan itu, mengerang panjang hingga akhirnya pingsan, dengan mi yang masih utuh.

.

.

"Biasanya kau tidak telat Uzumaki- _kun_." Sial, seharusnya aku tidak masuk saja tadi daripada harus berbicara dengan iblis yang sudah membunuhku dua kali ini, walaupun di waktu yang sekarang dia belum membunuhku sih, tapi suatu saat pasti.

"Maaf, aku agak sakit. Jika mau menghukumku silakan, pasti akan kulakukan," dengan datar aku menjawab, mencoba menyembunyikan bayangan ditusuk es dan dilempar ke udara. Ucapanku sedikit membuatnya terkejut, terbukti dari matanya yang terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba, atau ini hanyalah permainan psikologi? Entah.

Dia menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot, matanya tajam ke arahku, lalu menghela napas sebentar. "Untuk kali ini kubiarkan kau lolos, tapi selanjutnya jangan bermimpi," ujarnya kemudian. Oh ada apa ini? Salah satu pendekatan psikologi kah? Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dasar iblis sialan?! Oh tidak-tidak, aku masih akan menjadi manusia sampai aku mati.

Aku langsung mengangguk dan berlalu, meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang mengurus siswa telat lainnya. Entah kenapa kepalaku masih terasa agak sakit, hipotesis ku adalah saat ini terlalu banyak pikiran yang masuk sehingga mempengaruhi bagian _lobus frontal_ ku[ **1** ].

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di depan kelas, menghirup napas sejenak sebelum masuk, menggeser pintu dan berucap dengan keras.

"Maaf _sensei_ , aku telat!" Namun yang kudapatkan hanyalah tertawaan, langsung kulirikkan pandanganku, yang ada hanyalah murid. Oh sial aku lupa jika yang mengajar jam pertama adalah Kakashi- _sensei_ , guru yang selalu masuk 15 menit sebelum pelajaran selesai. Aku langsung mendirikan tubuh dan berlari menuju meja, menyembunyikan muka di antara lipatan tangan, menahan rasa malu di antara gelak tawa mereka.

.

.

" ... nah jadi begitu _Sensei_." Lagi, saat ini aku sedang bercerita tentang masalah tesla coil ke Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ , berharap dia mempunyai solusi untuk masalah yang menyangkut nyawaku ini. Sungguh, rasanya tidak bosan berbincang dengannya.

Tampak dia berpikir keras sambil memegang dagunya. Aku tersentuh, ternyata ada orang yang mau berpikir keras untukku, aku harus melindungi dia dari para iblis bajingan itu, harus!

"Naruto! Apa tadi kau tidak memperhatikan?" Lamunanku langsung buyar mendengarnya berteriak, dengan spontan tanganku menggaruk belakang kepala yang padahal tidak gatal, menyembunyikan rasa gugup.

"Ahaha, maaf-maaf tadi aku sedikit melamun. Jadi apa yang _Sensei_ pikirkan?" ujarku dengan antusias.

"Jadi _Sensei_ berpikir begini, listrik tidak bisa mengalir di benda yang bersifat isolator 'kan? Nah kamu tinggal membuat baju dengan bahan plastik, mudah 'kan?"

Aku membayangkan melawan iblis dengan tubuh yang ditutupi kantong keresek, bayangkan saat berlari tiba-tiba terpeleset karena licin. Ugh! Pasti sangat memalukan.

"Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, coba tiru kostum milik 'Deadpool'[ **2** ], pasti keren. Apalagi pakai pedang. Hahaha," ujarnya disertai tawa. Jika benar senyum seseorang yang spesial bagimu bisa membuatmu terkena diabetes, aku akan kehabisan banyak uang untuk pengobatan sekarang.

"Ide bagus sih, eh tapi pengganti ritsletingnya apa? Kan terbuat dari besi?"

"Tinggal pakai saja tali velcro, yang sering dipakai di kotak pensil kain itu loh!" dengan cepat dia menjawab pertanyaanku. Sungguh diriku terpesona akan dirinya saat ini. Rasanya ingin ku peluk dan cium dirinya dan, ugh kau terdengar mesum Naruto! Jika ini _anime_ , kepalaku pasti sudah mengeluarkan asap.

" _Sensei_ pintar ya."

"Jelas! _Sensei_ 'gitu loh!" Sore ini begitu indah, keinginanku untuk bunuh diri hilang sedikit demi sedikit jika terus berada di dekatnya, sungguh.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Mengamati sekitar yang biasanya aku tidak lakukan, pengaruh Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ kah? Apakah aku menyukai dia dalam artian romantis? Andainya aku beberapa tahun lebih tua, aku pasti meminta gereja mengabadikan momen pernikahanku dengannya.

Mentari mulai tenggelam, meninggalkan semburat senja indah yang membuat terpesona. Bunga mulai mengantup, dan hewan diurnal mulai mengantuk. Apakah kematian memang selalu seindah ini? Kenapa manusia bersuka-cita saat mentari mulai tenggelam di antara lautan? Dan tiba saatnya semburat merah menghilang, digantikan dengan biru tua. Bulan mulai muncul, suara teriakan wanita terdengar. Tunggu! Teriakan! 'Sepertinya aku akan terlambat bekerja,' batinku.

Aku langsung bergegas lari menuju pusat suara. Sesampainya di sana aku melihat seorang perempuan sedang berhadapan dengan monster, serius, ini monster berkepala manusia dengan badan kuda nil! Apakah jika aku membunuhnya aku akan terkena pasal pembunuhan terhadap satwa langka?

Mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut, aku langsung mengeluarkan tesla coil ku, memasangnya di tempat datar, menyalakannya dengan kekuatan maksimum, dan berteriak "Lari!" sambil mengikuti apa yang aku teriakkan. Entah apa perempuan itu sempat berlari atau tidak, yang penting aku berniat ingin menolongnya. Secara tiba-tiba terlihat percikan listrik berwarna biru, mirip sekali dengan jurus di salah satu serial _anime_. Aku menunggu energi listrik di dalam alat itu habis, dapat kudengar jeritan kesakitan dari sini. Seharusnya berdasarkan rumus daya, alat itu mengeluarkan 22 kWh[ **3** ], semoga saja wanita itu bisa bertahan. 10 detik, sial, aku langsung berlari mengetahui alat itu sudah berhenti 'semoga saja mereka tidak mati terkena listrik dengan kekuatan sebesar itu!'

"Hoeek!" Makanan yang beberapa waktu lalu aku makan langsung keluar dari mulutku, aku menyesal sudah mengaktifkan benda berbahaya ini, mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa diidentifikasi lagi, mereka seperti daging gosong yang sangat empuk, beberapa bagian kulit mereka mengelupas menampakkan tulang, kulit mereka gosong, bahkan bau anyir darah pun tidak tercium, ini seperti ter-oven dengan suhu yang tinggi terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana ini, aku takut." Aku sudah membunuh orang, aku sekarang seorang pembunuh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku takut polisi akan mengejarku, aku takut Tuhan akan marah padaku. Aku menangis, aku berlari melewati kerumunan orang, melupakan pekerjaan di kedai ramen[ **4** ] dan hanya berpikir ke satu tempat, apartemenku.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Keterangan :**

1\. Lobus frontal = Bagian otak besar yang berfungsi mengatur ingatan, emosi serta mental.

2\. Deadpool = Karakter milik 'Marvel' dengan ciri khas baju berwarna merah.

3\. kWh = Satuan daya per-jam.

4\. Ramen = Makanan yang berasal dari jepang, berbentuk mi dengan kuah kental.

* * *

 **Pesan penulis :**

Terjadi penurunan penulisan dan juga jumlah kata, saya menyadari itu karena saya pusing dengan adegan 'semi kelahi' yang bukan basis saya—saya akan belajar lagi, maaf. Naruto tidak mati di _chapter_ ini, jadi kalian bisa bernafas lega. Sekedar pemberitahuan, _chapter_ depan akan ada 'kejutan' di alur cerita, semoga saja tidak tertebak oleh kalian, tapi kalau ada yang bisa menebak silakan jawab di kolom review. Bagi pemilik akun _guest_ , maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya, tolong buat akun, gratis kok! Kalau sudah saya bisa membalasnya lewat _PM_ , percayalah, kecepatan saya membalas pesan itu setara dengan penjual di _online shop_. Mungkin itu saja, saya menerima kritik, saran dan masukan, hinaan, atau bahkan cacian. Sekian dan terima kasih, Zanan _log out._


	4. Mati lagi? Ok cukup!

**Untitled**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DXD Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelas _ramen_ berserakan, gelas dan piring kotor menumpuk di depan ruang TV; kulit yang memucat, dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Sudah seminggu aku tidak keluar apartemen, bertahan hidup dari apa yang aku miliki sekarang. Terlalu takut bahkan untuk terkena sinar matahari. Aku yang sekarang seorang pembunuh tidak pantas menerima berkah itu, seharusnya polisi sudah memburuku saat ini, menjebloskanku ke penjara dingin tanpa ada penghakiman, aku pasti akan menerimanya sebagai penebusan dosaku.

Entah kenapa hidupku menjadi semakin terpuruk, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan seseorang, terlalu egoiskah aku?

Tuhan, kenapa kau terlalu jahat sehingga tidak membiarkanku mati?

Tuhan, kenapa kau terlalu jahat sehingga membuatku sengsara?

Tuhan, apakah kau hanya ingin tontonan yang menarik?

Tuhan, yang aku inginkan hanyalah orang yang menyayangiku, tapi semuanya sudah kau renggut.

Ya, mungkin pada akhirnya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri, tak pernah ada kasih sayang abadi untuk orang sepertiku.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak kuindahkan suara ketukan itu, tidak ada tenaga bahkan hanya untuk menjawabnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ini aku Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ ," suara indah Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ melantun indah di gendang telingaku. Air mata terasa berkejaran ingin keluar dari sela mataku, kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Masih ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanku ternyata.

Dengan cepat aku berlari, memutar kunci pintu, dan membuka benda yang menjadi penghalangku melihat sesosok malaikat tersebut. Senyum miliknya terpampang, tak kuasa menahan tangis lagi, tubuhku spontan memeluknya. Menyandarkan beban berat yang sudah aku tanggung beberapa waktu yang lalu, mencoba membaginya walau hanya dengan tangisan. Tak ada penolakan dari Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ , dia malah mengelus punggungku dengan tangan halusnya, membiarkanku menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai penopang.

Tangisanku mulai mereda, namun rasanya aku tidak ingin lepas dari harum tubuhnya, tidak ingin membuat waktu ini berhenti.

"Ayo kita ke dalam saja, tidak enak dilihat orang kalau di sini," ujarnya dengan masih mengelus punggungku. Aku menurutinya walau ada rasa enggan.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak masuk seminggu ini?" Dapat kudengar nadanya khawatir, kulihat wajahnya, mencoba menenangkan nafas yang masih sesenggukan. Butuh waktu untuk berbicara, _Sensei_ dengan sabar menantiku, melihatku dengan pandangan khawatir, dan memegang tanganku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku.

" _Sensei_ , aku sudah membunuh orang," ujarku dengan nada parau. Kututup mataku, takut dia akan marah. Namun yang kudapatkan hanyalah pelukan hangat, seperti inikah rasanya dipeluk oleh orang tua? Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Kau tidak marah _Sensei_?"

"Aku tidak akan marah sebelum tahu penyebabnya apa. Jadi apakah kau sudah siap untuk bercerita?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, pertanda jawaban 'iya'. Menarik nafas panjang dan menahannya beberapa saat sebelum menghembuskannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bertanya tentang gravitasi _Sensei_?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sorot matanya menuntut penjelasan akan hal itu. "Aku menanyakannya untuk pertahanan diri, karena aku baru sadar akan sebuah bahaya yang ada di dunia ini."

"Bahaya?" tanyanya mengulangi ucapanku. Aku mengangguk, kemudian menjelaskan tentang itu.

"Aku mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya manusia yang ada di dunia ini, tapi ternyata ada iblis, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan makhluk lain juga ada. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membasmi mereka semua, dan seminggu yang lalu aksi itu dimulai." Aku memberikan jeda agar dapat menarik nafas, memenuhi paru-paruku dengan gas oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida.

"Aku mendengar teriakan, aku langsung berlari dan mendapati seorang perempuan seperti akan dimakan oleh sesosok monster. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengeluarkan tesla coil dan mengaturnya ke tegangan dan arus maksimal. Tapi bukannya menyelamatkan, aku malah membuat perempuan itu mati," aku langsung menangis ketika selesai mengatakan itu, lalu memeluk tubuhnya lagi.

Rasanya berbeda saat memeluknya kali ini, dadaku terasa sakit, seperti tertusuk sesuatu; dapat kurasakan ada darah yang mengalir. Aku kehilangan tenaga, kejadian ini mirip seperti saat aku dibunuh pertama kali oleh Sona, bedanya ini di dada. 'Apakah ada orang yang memasuki apartemenku?' batinku.

"Hahaha! Kau bilang ingin membasmi makhluk seperti kami? Jangan bermimpi!" Hatiku tersobek, orang yang membunuhku ternyata adalah orang yang aku percaya saat ini, Fuyutsuki- _sensei_. Dapat kulihat dia menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran darahku; dapat kulihat bagian belakang punggungnya yang memiliki sayap burung dengan warna hitam; dapat kulihat wajahnya yang hangat tergantikan oleh wajah penuh kesombongan. Sial, lagi-lagi aku tertipu oleh rasa kasih sayang. Tuhan, jika aku pernah berbuat dosa tolong ampuni aku. Jika hal itu terlalu berat untukmu, buatlah aku mati sekarang.

"Kenapa kau berbuat baik padaku?" dengan tersengal aku bertanya, mencoba mencari jawaban atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Sebagai hadiah karena kau akan mati, aku akan memberimu jawaban. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah atasanku untuk melihat potensi manusia dan merekrutnya menjadi malaikat jatuh. Salah satunya adalah kau, tapi sayang sekali kau harus mati di sini," ujarnya sambil melihatku dengan pandangan rendah. Sungguh menyesakkan sekali.

Benar, memang rasa sayang tidak diciptakan untukku. Sekarang kau puas sudah mempermainkan takdirku Tuhan? Kuharap kau memasukkanku ke surga sana karena sudah menanggung banyak penderitaan ini.

Dan perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap, atau mungkin aku akan pergi ke neraka ya? Bermain bersama iblis, menari di atas bara api. Entah.

.

.

* * *

"Hehk." Aku langsung menarik nafas panjang, mengetahui bahwa aku berada di sekolah. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku akan kembali kesini saat mati. Tanpa sadar aku langsung menangis di antara lekukan lenganku. Tidak kuat lagi dengan semua tangisan memuakkan ini, aku langsung berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan bawaanku, dan memilih menuju perpustakaan untuk menenangkan diri.

Apa memang aku harus menutup diri dari pergaulan? Menjadi egois dan tidak peduli lagi terhadap orang lain? Bagaimana dengan Fuyutsuki- _sensei_ yang masih hidup saat ini, haruskah aku membunuhnya? Haruskah aku menjadi siswa biasa yang tidak terlalu pintar?

Hal itu terus saja menghantui pikiranku, hingga tak sadar kakiku sudah berada di depan pintu perpustakaan. Membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat ada apa di dalam, rak kayu dengan banyak buku langsung menyambut penglihatanku. Tidak ada pustakawan, hanya terlihat sebuah memo ketika aku menggerakkan kakiku menuju meja penjaga.

Ibu sedang keluar untuk absen

jangan buat keributan jika ingin

meminjam buku.

TTD

Koharu Utatane

Aku langsung pergi dari situ setelah membaca isi memo tersebut, menenggelamkan diri di antara ribuan buku. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran, atau setidaknya mencoba mencari buku tentang bunuh diri yang efektif di perpustakaan sekolah ini.

.

.

Mungkin sudah 1 jam aku berada di ruangan ini sendiri, tidak ada murid yang kesini karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, pustakawan pun tidak menampilkan batang hitungnya sejak aku masuk. Beberapa buku tentang atom sudah kuhabiskan, sedikit masalah kehidupan mampu tergantikan dengan energi dari fusi atom. 'Haruskah aku membuat alat perlindungan diri di garis waktu ini?'

Dapat kudengar pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita tua dengan wajah yang galak. Semua orang di sekolah Kuoh kenal siapa dia, Koharu Utatane, wanita yang sangat galak dan disiplin terhadap peraturan dan tidak segan menghukum siswa yang telat mengembalikan buku. Seketika badanku menjadi tegak, takut ketahuan. Dan benar saja, dia langsung menuju mejaku.

"Uzumaki- _san_. Jangan pikir karena kau juara 1 umum kau boleh membolos pelajaran. Jadi jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau membolos dan aku akan menyesuaikan hukumannya," ujarnya dengan nada menyuruh. Entah kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan takut saat ini, padahal sudah mati berkali-kali.

"M-aaf, aku cuma terlalu lelah untuk hidup." Pandanganku lurus ke matanya, mencoba meminta pengertian. Bukan berharap, hanya meyakinkan beliau tentang keadaanku saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu alami sampai saat ini hingga memiliki mata seperti orang yang sudah merasakan kematian," ujarnya sambil duduk di bangku di depanku. "Tapi jika kau ingin bercerita, ceritalah," sambungnya.

Seketika aku takut, keringat dengan deras keluar, air liur tertahan di tenggorokan mengingat perkataan Fuyutsuki- _sensei_. 'Tenanglah Naruto, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka,' batinku untuk menangkan diri.

"Hanya masalah remaja biasa kok, haha," ujarku diakhiri dengan tawa palsu. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya puas, matanya seakan memaksaku untuk menjelaskan lebih. Tapi tetap, saat ini aku tidak akan mempercayai siapa pun, menganggap semuanya adalah musuhku yang berpura-pura baik. Terjadi saling pandang yang sengit, namun dia menyerah dan menghela napas.

"Kalau ada perlu, aku ada di meja sana." Dan dia berlalu, meninggalkanku dengan tumpukan buku dan pikiran yang berkelabu.

"Mungkin aku harus memanfaatkan kemampuan untuk hidup kembali dengan memenangkan judi," ujarku dengan pelan sambil membuka buku tentang teknologi nano. "Oh bukankah aku bisa melakukan bunuh diri sepuasku sekarang?" Setidaknya ada sisi positif dari ini, mungkin aku akan membeli buku tentang seni bunuh diri.

Bersambung

* * *

Pesan penulis :

Oh oke, sudah begitu saja kejutan yang ingin saya berikan, maafkan jika tidak menarik. Tentang kekuatan Naruto, sebenarnya dari awal cerita sudah ada _clue_ nya, coba satukan dan kalian akan mendapat jawaban atas kekuatan Naruto. Dan lagi, saya meminta maaf karena tulisan saya yang tidak kunjung membaik, saya tiba-tiba tertimpa banyak pekerjaan. Silakan berikan tanggapan, kritik, saran, hinaan dan bahkan cacian untuk cerita ini. Sekian dan terima kasih, Zanan _log out_.


	5. Arc 1 : Dimulainya ini dan itu

**Untitled**

 **Naruto Mashasi Kisimoto**

 **Highschool DXD Ichiei Ishibumi**

Pesan :

Mulai dari _chapter_ ini, coba perhatikan beberapa detail yang saya berikan agar pembaca tidak terlalu bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **02-10-2022**

"Menjadi miliarder di usia muda bukanlah mimpi belaka!"

Adalah judul utama dari koran yang sedang kubaca. Mataku langsung membaca isi koran tersebut, persis seperti ular yang melihat mangsanya, apalagi pupil milikku memiliki warna kuning gelap. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya aku sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan, yaitu seseorang dengan umur tidak lebih dari 20 tahun tidak pernah mengalami defisit dari permainan saham, bukankah itu sedikit aneh? Bahkan aku yang berumur 40 tahun pun sering kali kalah dalam hal ini.

"Mungkin aku harus mengirimkan orang untuk menyelidiki tentangnya," ujarku sambil terus melihat wajah pemuda yang menarik perhatianku ini.

"Permisi tuan, 2 jam lagi Anda akan melakukan pertemuan dengan klien." Aku langsung menghentikan kegiatanku, padahal baru sebentar beristirahat, sudah ada pekerjaan lagi? Haduh, lelahnya.

Aku hanya mengibaskan tangan pertanda sudah mendengar apa yang sekretarisku katakan, sekaligus menyuruhnya pergi dari ruanganku. Namun saat pria dengan surai perak tersebut berada di ambang pintu, aku langsung memanggilnya kembali.

"Oh iya, carikan pengintai yang andal! Berikan misi untuk mengamati Uzumaki Naruto, lokasinya saat ini berada di Kuoh. Durasinya 1 minggu dan berikan laporan padaku setiap hari, mengerti?"

"Baik!"

Dan dengan jawaban itu, kesunyian kembali kudapatkan. Nah sekarang tinggal mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan nanti.

...

Pemerintah, siapa bilang kalau organisasi ini adalah organisasi yang selalu pro terhadap kepentingan rakyat? Sudah banyak sekali kejadian di mana pemerintah bertindak semena-mena lalu berdalih hanya menegakkan aturan padahal tidak. Namun apa peduliku? Asal itu tidak merugikanku, aku akan menutup mata seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi tuan Danzo, aku ingin menawarimu kerja sama yang sangat menguntungkan. Aku akan memberikanmu 1% saham di perusahaanku, tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau melindungi bisnis narkoba yang akan kurilis."

Shimura Danzo, anggota majelis tinggi di Jepang. Memiliki tanda silang di dagunya, entah karena tebasan _katana_ **[1]** atau karena terkena pisau dapur secara tidak sengaja. Pria tersebut tampak mengelus dagunya, berpikir tentang penawaranku tadi.

"Kau tahu kan kalau narkoba adalah barang yang sangat dicari oleh kepolisian. Maaf saja tuan Orochimaru, aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam hal ... "

"2%, atau tidak sama sekali." Aku langsung memotong ucapannya. Dia tampak menganga mendengarkan penawaranku. Perusahaanku bukanlah perusahaan mainan yang hanya memiliki penghasilan kecil, bahkan hanya dengan 0.5% saja sudah bisa membuat satu keluarga bisa hidup santai sampai akhir hayat.

"Sepakat!" Dia langsung menjabat tanganku tanpa pikir panjang. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, pemerintah dan orang di dalamnya merupakan orang kotor, mereka mau melakukan apa saja demi uang dan kekuasaan.

...

Bisa dibilang aku lahir di antara keberuntungan dan kesialan. Sial karena lahir di lingkungan yang keras, dan beruntung karena bisa bertahan hidup di lingkungan yang keras. Jika aku tidak lahir di lingkungan perjudian, mungkin aku saat ini masihlah menjadi pekerja kantoran; jika aku tidak bisa bertahan di dunia itu, pasti aku sudah mati sedari dulu. Tapi tidak, kini aku bahkan menguasai pemerintah dan militer. Dengan uang semuanya dapat kukuasai.

"Hahahah!" Tawa gila lepas dari mulutku, Kabuto tampak seolah ini adalah hal yang biasa. Tak ingin hal ini berlanjut lebih jauh, aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan, persis seperti perempuan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Uzumaki?" Dia langsung menegakkan badannya, lalu melihat kertas yang ia bawa. Tebal sekali.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang sudah kudapatkan, dia tampak seperti laki-laki berumur 18 tahun pada umumnya. Kesehariannya hanyalah bermain konsol, makan, dan tidur. Siang tadi seorang reporter datang ke apartemennya dan dia mengusir reporter tersebut."

"Tunggu, dia tidak bersekolah?" Aku terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak menempuh jalur pendidikan seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya.

"Iya, diketahui bahwa dia memutuskan keluar dari sekolah saat kelas 3 SMA," ucap Kabuto sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

Ini sungguh mengejutkan, apalagi mendengar langsung bahwa dia baru berusia 18 tahun? Oh demi Tuhan, aku mungkin harus menyingkirkan orang ini segera. Tunggu, apakah memang Tuhan itu ada?

"Terus awasi dia, kita menemukan lawan yang menarik kali ini," dan secara tidak sadar, aku menyeringai, membuat Kabuto tampak tidak nyaman.

.

.

 **15-12-2021**

"Jadi Uzumaki-san, sudah menentukan universitas mana yang akan kamu masuki?"

Benar, saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang bimbingan konseling untuk membahas masa depanku. Terlebih dengan tidak adanya wali yang bisa mendampingiku, aku harus melakukan semuanya sendirian.

"Aku belum memutuskannya _Sensei_ , tapi sepertinya aku akan bekerja. Uangku tidak cukup jika memaksakan diri untuk belajar," ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala. Takut dia mengetahui kalau semua yang aku katakan tadi adalah kebohongan.

"Pikirkanlah lagi, sayang sekali jika kepintaranmu itu terbuang di antara emperan toko. Datang kembali jika memang kau menemukan kampus yang menarik hatimu," ujarnya sambil menatap lurus ke mataku.

Aku langsung menggeleng keras, mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan yang kembali timbul di ujung hatiku.

"Terima kasih _Sensei_ , aku pasti akan mengabarimu." Dan dengan itu, aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

...

"Nah jadi sekarang aku harus mengumpulkan informasi tentang penjualan saham dan perjudian," ujarku pelan sambil melihat sekeliling.

Mesin _pachinko_ **[2]** terlihat sangat banyak, kanan kiri penuh dengan wajah frustrasi. Kheh, mereka hanya bisa menghabiskan uang orang tua mereka, dasar lintah.

Bruk!

Sepertinya aku terlalu tenggelam dalam alam khayal hingga tak sadar berjalan sampai menabrak orang.

"Maaf," ujarku sambil menyodorkan tangan. Beberapa saat menunggu, balasan yang kudapat malah pukulan.

"Hoi hoi hoi, aku lihat-lihat dari tadi, kamu tidak melihatku ya?!" Oh sialan, aku berurusan dengan _yankee_ **[3]** sekarang. Rasanya rasa takut dalam diriku sudah menghilang setelah mengalami beberapa kematian. Tapi aku lebih memilih melangkah mundur agar dapat menuntaskan tujuanku datang kesini.

"Oh tidak bisa," dia langsung mencengkeram kerah bajuku setelah berkata itu. Suasana di sekitar mulai ricuh. Aku ditarik menuju gang sempit. Jujur aku tidak tertarik pada apa yang akan terjadi, mataku sibuk mencari poster pemenang lotre minggu lalu. Ketemu!

Buagh!

Seseorang memukul wajahku, sesaat aku sadar sudah dikelilingi 5- tidak 7 orang _yankee_. Memang sih aku yang sekarang tidak terlalu takut akan kematian karena tahu bahwa akan hidup lagi, tapi hey aku masih bisa merasakan sakit.

"Bisakah kita melewati ini dengan damai saja?" Aku mencoba bernegosiasi dengannya, dia tampak menyeringai mendengar perkataanku.

"Baiklah 10 ribu yen," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah wajahku. Hoy hoy aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Maaf? Maksudmu seribu yen kan?"

Buagh!

Oh sepertinya pukulan di perut tadi pertanda jawaban tidak. Liur langsung merembes keluar dari mulutku.

"10 ribu yen!" Dia dan kawanannya memukuliku terus menerus. Sialan rasanya benar-benar sakit, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus tersiksa seperti ini.

"Baik-baik 10 ribu yen!" Dan mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan "memukuli Naruto" tersebut. Orang yang sedari tadi memegang tanganku pun melepaskan ikatannya, membiarkanku mengambil uang dari dompetku. Mereka bodoh ya? Mana mungkin aku mempunyai uang sebesar itu.

Langsung saja kuambil pisau lipat yang tersimpan, mereka tampak terkejut dan mencoba memukuliku lagi. Belum sempat satu pukulan mengenaiku, aku langsung menyabet pisau tersebut ke tangan kiriku; ya, bunuh diri lebih baik daripada harus kesakitan seperti ini.

Mereka terlihat ketakutan saat melihat darah mengucur dari pergelangan tanganku.

"I-itu bukan salahku, dia yang melakukannya sendiri tadi. Hoy kau lihat 'kan tadi?" ujar orang yang sedari tadi berteriak 10 ribu yen dengan muka yang memucat. Kheh rasakan perasaan itu.

"Ayo kita harus lari sekarang sebelum polisi datang!"

Dan kawanan itu pun lari, meninggalkan mayatku sendiri di sini.

* * *

Bersambung.

Keterangan :

1\. Katana : Pedang panjang khas Jepang

2\. Pachinko : Mesin judi

3\. Yankee : Digunakan untuk menyatakan seseorang sebagai bagian dari US, dianggap ofensif.

Pesan penulis :

Ya cerita ini menjadi usang setelah saya meninggalkannya beberapa lama. Maaf-maaf, pekerjaan saya lumayan banyak hingga membuat cerita ini terbengkalai. Seperti biasa, saya mengharapkan kritik, saran, cacian dan makian. Zanan _log out_.


End file.
